


Anything and Everything

by Olifey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrow Family, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olifey/pseuds/Olifey
Summary: Drabbles!





	1. Chapter 1

He left. He really left despite all her pleas. Now, what is she going to do? She has two options 1) grab some mint chocolate ice cream and Netflix it to morning then pretend that nothing had happened or 2) leave; give him what he wants and get out of his life. Option 1 was too tiring for her to even comprehend; she had done that multiple times already – why does he want to push her to her breaking point. Option 2 it was; she started packing all her necessities and made her way to her mini. She was going to do what Oliver wanted her to do and leave.

She left. Despite his good intentions, the wrong words came out of his mouth and those words crossed the very faint line between him and her. He had told her to go, to leave him alone – to take all his responsibilities away for he does not want them. When he went back to her place, everything was everywhere and nowhere. What used to hold her clothes, shoes, books, even her computer parts were like her; gone. He crashed to the floor in her bedroom and saw something on top the drawer that he had not seen before. It used to be on her finger just the other day and now it is here on top of a letter directed to him. He told her to leave and that she did. Felicity was gone.


	2. Images

_Where have you been, I was waiting for you – I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE_

“You know you’re not allowed to leave this room…” Oliver quietly stated. When he didn’t see her in the room his heart stopped. They both were engaged in a heated argument just a few hours ago. He knew that he was in the wrongs so he had gone back to the room to apologize and ask for her forgiveness but when he didn’t see her his anger rose.  
“Of course, I know that but I just needed some air”  
“Where have you been, I was waiting for you – I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE”  
“You never said such things, Oliver. What is it that you want from me?”  
“Felicity, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have broken your iPad but it was an accident – I can always buy you a new one.”  
“Honey, I’m not angry that you dropped my iPad. I’m just angry that you think you can replace it. Inside that iPad is all our memories that we spent in the last couple months. What if things take a wrong turn and you leave – all I have left will be those pictures and…” Felicity cannot seem to stop babbling.  
“Fel-i-city”  
“Bottom line is that there are too many what ifs surrounding us. One day you may wake up and figure out that you, heir to the demon, can have any women as your wife. Someone who is both prettier and smarter than me. What will I have to remember you buy other than the pictures on that iPad that you destroyed?” Felicity whispered desperately trying to convey to him that she’s simply scared of what is to come from the two of them.  
“Felicity. Felicity, please look at me.” Oliver waited until her eyes met his. “I know I may not be the most vocal individual here but it is all the better that I have you by my side.” Oliver smiled as to seeing his dear Felicity blushing at his remark to her habit of babbling. “In my eyes, there will never be another woman that is more fitting to become my wife than Felicity Smoak.”  
Felicity stares up at Oliver and tried to decipher is he was telling the truth or half-truths; all she found reflected what she felt for him; utmost love and admiration.  
“I love you.”  
“And I you, so please don’t go anywhere without telling me”  
“I will”


	3. Eyes Open

_Ouch, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there_

 

The hallways were especially busier than normal due to the badminton tournament that is taking place in Star Elites Academy who is the reigning champion in the sport. This is accomplished by the one and only Oliver Queen who has been coaching his teammates ever since the season has started. Normally the Academy outshines in every category including in mixed, men and women singles and well as men and women doubles. Oliver and Thea Queen would take the title in the mixed couple category, while Sara Lance and Helena Bertinelli dominate in women doubles, Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance owning in man and woman singles categories. Despite having great players for each category; their opponents may be too powerful to beat this time. There have been rumors spreading in the school that the opposing school is not to be underestimated.

 

OverWatch Institute has been rising in the sports department ever since the appearance of Felicity Smoak in the school. She has been dominating every sport ranging from basketball to hockey to swimming and now she’s apparently the team captain of the badminton team. Her teammates consist of Ray Palmer, her partner, Caitlin Snow and Iris West for women doubles, Barry Allen and McKenna Hall for man and woman singles.

 

“I don’t see why we need to practice more. All of us are in tip-top shape, Ollie. Let’s just relax before our championship match tomorrow morning.” Thea tiredly said to her brother. She knew that the team that they were facing tomorrow could be real trouble but her brother’s been shouting out orders ever since they found out which school they will be facing. She doesn’t understand why her brother was in such a foul mood over such rumors.

 

“Thea, you of all people should understand not to underestimate or judge people before getting to know them. Besides, there’s no harm in being extra careful when facing new opponents.” Oliver quietly said to Thea. He had made that mistake once while going up an opponent in Tennis and that one time he had lost to Slade Wilson. He had thought that there would be no competition coming from a guy with an eyepatch but he was mistaken. Slade was quick on his feet and had defeated Oliver 10 to 7.

 

“Fine, but I’m telling you that we won’t be able to last for more than an hour.” Thea harshly told Oliver. She was slowly walking towards her other team members and fellow classmates who were there to help them practice.

 

“Okay, Thea. Tell the others they stay for another hour and then they can leave. Tell them to rest up before the big match tomorrow. I’m just going to head to the change room and I’ll be right out.” Oliver turned and made a quick stop to the men changeroom. He was in such deep thoughts about tomorrow’s match that when he turned the corner he did not see that there was someone there.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going. I’ve been in such deep thought that I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. My apology.” Oliver quickly said. He has expected to hear the other individual yell and make a huge scene but when he looked up all he was a giggling blonde looking up at him. _You’re beautiful._ When he saw that the blonde in front of him blush he quickly realized that he had said the compliment out loud. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I don’t want you to think that I’m a creep or anything but you are extremely beautiful. I don’t think I have ever seen you in the school before. Are you new? What’s your name and…” Oliver kept on babbling until the blonde opened up cute mouth and spoke.

 

“Felicity Smoak is the name and I’m just visiting a friend right now. You don’t need to apologize since I was the one not looking up,” she waved her phone in front of his face “I was texting and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking so technically I should share the blame.” She gave him a bright smile and put her hand on his shoulders. “So, what’s your name and why are you all sweaty?”

 

“My name is Oliver Queen and I already know you. Or well I’ve _heard_ of you from around the school, you’re the new girl that’s been kicking everyone’s asses in every sport and you’ve got a killer right arm for badminton.” Oliver doesn’t know why he said all those things since after he said that Felicity turned a bit tense. “I didn’t mean that in any negative way; I’m pretty much complimenting you! Since you’re here do you want to go some rounds on the court with me?” _Please say yes._

 

She looked straight into his eyes like she was trying to decipher if he was actually complimenting her or criticize her but after a couple seconds he was rewarded with a dazzling grin and said the one thing he wanted to here ever since he bumped into her.

 

“Yes.”


	4. Sandcastle!

“Hey what’s your name? I’m Oliver but you can call me Ollie! Can I join you, pretty please?” For being just 5 years old Oliver Queen has always been one to initiate conversations with anyone he sees and now is no different. His mom has taken him to the local park and was dead set on playing in the sandbox but there was a girl already there – seems like she was just waiting for him to come.

 

“Um…I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Oliver looked at her with a puzzled expression and he looked around for her parent and quickly spotted a blonde woman sitting not too far from where they were. “Is that your mommy?”

 

“Yeah, she’s the one in the yellow dress. Why?” Immediately Oliver grabbed hold of the little girl’s hand and ran towards the yellow dress. The woman in question had looked up from the novel that she was reading.

 

“Felicity, darling, what’s wrong and who’s this fine boy?” She has a nice voice Oliver quickly thought.

 

“Hey there, my name is Oliver but you can call me Ollie! I was wondering if I could play with your daughter?” He looked down to, _Felicity,_ and saw that she was looking up at him with a shy smile and eyes that were a clear blue tone, _like the sky._ He couldn’t help it but gave her one of his dazzling grins and was pleased to see that her cheeks appeared to turn a shade of pink.

 

“Can I mommy?” _Does that mean that she wanted to play with him too? Oliver thought with a sense of happiness._

 

“Of course, but just stay where I can see you. Okay?”

 

“We will just be staying in the sandbox! Thank you for letting her go with me!” Oliver smiled at the lady and grabbed Felicity’s hand and ran to the sandbox. When they reached, Oliver let go of her hand and stepped back.

 

“I think we should start over. Hi, my name is Oliver and I was wondering if I can join you in building the biggest sandcastle ever?”

 

“Hi, my name is Felicity, Felicity Smoak.” She timidly stated but then she beamed him her bright smile and said, “And of course you can join me!”

 

He didn’t realize then that the girl in front of him was going to be in his life for a very long time and will be holding a very special place in his heart forever.


	5. Roses

“Deeper Oliver, it needs to be deeper.” Felicity seriously thinks that Oliver doesn’t know how to do this.

 

“Hon, if someone heard what you said, they would think that you meant something completely different.”

 

“What do you mean Oliver?” Felicity tried to recall what she had said before and realized. “Ugh, Oliver stop teasing my lack of filter. We are alone – give me a break!”

 

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Star City – the best weather that has been seen in months which led to Oliver and Felicity being outside. Felicity has always in awe of rose bushes whenever Oliver and she take a drive down the coastline and has envisioned one planted right in front of their home. She had dragged Oliver straight to Stella’s Flower Garden since they had a sale of 40% off on all roses – who can give up on a good deal? She’s seen the most beautiful pink rose bush but due to the recent weather, Oliver had suggested that they don’t buy such an aged rose bush since they won’t be able to plant it right away. Also, Oliver had bought some beautiful red cockscomb Celosia and lilacs for the garden.

 

When Felicity had woken up this morning, she had eagerly body slammed herself onto Oliver, successfully waking up Oliver. She had practically screamed to him that they need to get out of the house and plant the plants before the weather changes. Oliver was reluctant to get out of bed however since he had been busy in the office till midnight but if it was Felicity asking he’d do it.

 

“Oliver, you’re doing it wrong. The way that you’re digging that hole the plants wont last for a week.” Felicity pleaded to Oliver.

 

“Well, dear, if you had just let wait until I make us breakfast I would have enough energy to dig a hole.” Oliver had learned a new recipe to make fluffy waffles that he had wanted to try out for Felicity but as he reached the bottom of the stairs Oliver saw that Felicity was dressed in gardening attire. She had clued him in that they were to garden first and then food later.

 

“Ollliiiveeerrr, the faster you dig the quicker I can apologize.” Felicity gave him a coy look. “Besides, I’m here with you – you dig and I plant the plants in!” She had said excitedly while holding onto her budding rose bush.

 

“Like I said before, if it’s you asking I’ll do it.” After a couple, more digging Oliver looked up at Felicity. “You better have one hell of an apology planned for me!”

 

Slowly, Felicity bent down to place the last of their plants into the hole and placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned down to place her lips onto his.

 

“I have a few ideas.” With that she turned around and grabbed the water hose.

 

“I cannot wait.”


	6. Eggs

“Oliver, I know you like scrambled eggs, but I don’t think we’ll be needing 2 trays of 18 large eggs!” Felicity didn’t really understand his fascination with eating scrambled eggs in the morning every day. They’ve been together for a total of 6 months – almost every morning she would see Oliver making eggs in different forms for them to enjoy.

 

After a long and draining day in the bunker, Oliver and Felicity finally found some time to grab some food for the week. She had been in the mood to bake and was looking up recipes for Oliver to try to make. Felicity is well-known for her intelligence in both her day and night jobs however cooking or baking are never skills that she mastered. It’s safe to say that leaving the cooking to Oliver is the only way to make sure that the food is edible.

 

“We do if you want me to try that new recipe that you found!” Oliver smiled and tugged her to his side and moved towards the baking supplies aisle. “Trust me when I say we need these two trays. You want me to try and bake a Japanese cheesecake, mini apple pies, and that invisible apple cake which needs a ton of eggs.” Oliver teased as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her head. “Besides maybe you can help me with separating the egg whites from the yolks later!”

 

“Ummm. Are you sure that you want my help? I’d rather help you with cleaning the dishes – I won’t mess anything up.” Felicity bit her bottom lips while searching for her favorite cookies. “Also, can you bake cookies – I want some cookies and since we bought so many eggs – you can spare a couple of eggs right For the cookies that you'll be baking?!” She whispered. Looking up at Oliver who was starring down at her with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Of course, I want your help. Felicity, you are a competent person, I believe in you to not fail the eggs!” Oliver teased. “Besides, having you beside me while I’m in the kitchen is much more entertaining than baking alone. Also, I don’t mind baking cookies. Do you want chocolate chips or white chocolate chips?”

 

“Chocolate chips please!” Felicity excitedly moved towards Oliver’s side again and linked her arm with his. “What if I’m a distraction?” Felicity leaned further into Oliver and standing on her tip-toes and whispered in his ears. “What if I –”

 

She couldn't finish her sentence since precisely that moment, Oliver had moved his head to the side and connected their lips together. Felicity didn’t plan for the kiss to deepen but with the way, Oliver’s tongue is licking her bottom lip she had no choice. When the lack of oxygen was becoming an issue, they separated, however, Oliver didn’t go far and placed his forehead on Felicity’s.

 

“If you distract me, I won’t be able to finish anything. Do you not want your cookies or your cheesecake?” Oliver innocently stated while maneuvering in between other shoppers. “Do you need anything else – if not let’s check out.”

 

“Mhmm, I do want to try at least one of the desserts before I get the other dessert.” Felicity thought to herself. Glancing up she realized that Oliver was blushing. “Maybe you need to learn to sharpen that focus of yours.”

 

“I focus just fine.”

 

“Well, then I’ll be cracking those eggs naked when we get home and I expect no funny business.”

 

Later that evening Felicity didn’t try any of the new recipes, but she did get her dessert.


	7. Mistake

“I can’t hold on much longer. Are you…are you close?” he whimpered while simultaneously thrusting into her vagina. She doesn’t understand how guys can do that. She had a long and exhausting day in the office and had simply needed a drink which allowed her to bring home this god-like specimen tonight.  _I can’t believe I’m about to get my first orgasm from a stranger that I picked up from a bar. What am I 18 years old? Well at least he’s hot…wait did he just ask a question._

“Hmhmmm?” she moaned out when he hit the bullseye and made her clench her walls and roughly scratched his back. She hasn’t been this stimulated in…well forever. She heard him gasp out when her hands, on their own accord, moved towards his butt and gave it a gentle squeeze.  _His ass is just begging to be squeezed._

“Oh!” he shouted, “I need you to touch your clit. Can you do that for me please, sweetie?” he whispered into her ears. Since then his lips roamed down to her throat and latched itself there.  _Oh, that is so good. I wonder if I can do that to him later._

Summoning all her willpower to remove one of her hand from his butt, she followed his instructions and started to rub her clit. “Ohh, that feels really good,” she shouted, “I…I want it harder!” With that demand, she felt his actions started to be rougher and a second later she was seeing stars.  _So that’s what it feels like to feel this kind of pleasure. This so beat eating chocolate, but it does not beat discovering a new code._  After mere seconds of her orgasm, she heard a loud shout and felt his body crashing down onto hers.

Minutes later, she was gently rubbing his back while he was tracing some invisible pattern onto her arm. However, she really needed to use the washroom, so she stopped her movement which signaled for him to get up. The movement caused both to gasp since he was still inside of her – the loss of his penis in her gave her an empty feeling inside.  _Maybe I can convince him to do it again. What is the protocol for one-night stands?_  Her thought process was stopped when she felt his hand on her arm – when she looked up she was staring right into his eyes.  _Woah, this stranger has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen._

“I’m finished with the washroom. Didn’t you have to use it?” he gently said to her while laying back down on the bed.

“Right…yeah…I do…” She quickly got up and had taken a few steps when she felt the cold air on her  _naked_ body.  _Shit, where’s my robe?_ His shirt was by the washroom’s door which she promptly picked up when she reached the door. When she entered the washroom, she let out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding. The image in the mirror was a vision that she usually would not describe as her own – her hair could be summed up as  _sex hair_ , her lips looked well kissed, and she had marks along her arms/chest/and neck areas.  _Woah, I must be into rough sex._

Exiting the washroom, she half expected him to have left.  _But I have his shirt, so I don’t know how he could leave._  The sight that greeted her took her breath away.  _He stayed._

“Hey.”

“Hey. You look like you could take a nap.” He gestured to her to come to bed which she did promptly. When she got underneath the bed sheets, he pulled her towards him and gently placed a kiss on her head.  _This must be what cuddling is like_. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were a virgin? I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” His fingers gently rubbed her arm in a soothing pattern.  _I could get used to this. I wonder if every one-night stand is like this. It probably isn’t._

“I didn’t want you to freak and not come home with me.” Her old boyfriend hadn’t had the courage to do anything with her after her confession that she was still a virgin. He didn’t want to be with someone who was not experienced. “Don’t worry, it was the greatest experience of my life. I should be saying thank you.” She tilted her head then, surprised that he was looking down at her, and pecked his jawline quickly.

“Get some rest. If you’re up for it, I can show you other tricks that I know.” He said while leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips. His tongue traced the seam of her lips asking for permission to enter which she gave without hesitation. Once, the need of air was too strong for her she detached her lips from his.

“I’d like that,” she smiled and made herself comfortable in her arms.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their first encounter marked the first of many and with every meeting, they learned something new about each other. Tonight, was no different however she wanted something  _more._ She wanted something tangible with him that would be more than what goes on behind closed doors. She mustered up her courage and was ready to ask him if they’d have a chance at moving forward with their… _What do you even call this? It can’t be friends with benefits since they weren’t even friends? One night stands only pertain to ONE night. Maybe we can figure this out together if he’s in the same boat._  She walked quietly towards the kitchen and was about to give him a hug from behind when she heard something that broke her fragile heart.

“I know what I’m doing Dig. I’ll break up with the other girl – I just can’t risk what I’m having with Felicity. If she knew that I had a girlfriend this entire time she wouldn’t forgive me. Yeah, I’ll tell Laurel tomorrow. I’ll talk to you later. Night Dig.”

“What did you just say?” Felicity whispered with tears streaming down her face. “You’re with someone while you were with me?”

_“What did you just say? You’re with someone while you were with me?”_

Oliver knew that what he was doing was unfair to two wonderful women, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting to know more about the girl from the bar. The first night that they spent together at her apartment was the most exhilarating feeling he had experienced from what he can remember. Getting to know Felicity night after night was just so wonderful that he never wanted to stop. Felicity has such a warming and enthusiastic personality that had enchanted him like a moth towards the light. Every day since then he had looked forward to the nights he gets to spend with her – to get to know her better from what her allergies are to her small antics when she’s nervous/turn-on/frustrated/happy/sad. He didn’t know that he can learn so much about a person in such a short period.  _Am I falling in love with this girl_? His shocking resolution had caused him to drop the plate that he was washing. That’s the other thing that he learned about himself since meeting Felicity – he liked the domestic life. Every night that they spent together, Oliver found that he has a talent for cooking. After having a bite out of what Felicity cooked up, he vowed that he would never let Felicity cook another meal ever again. He was about to pick up the dishes again when his cell-phone ring. Looking at the caller I.D. he sighed and turned the facet off.  _Dig._

After the phone call, Oliver was feeling frustrated with himself. He knew that this back and forth thing between Felicity and Laurel was going to cause him problems, so he had decided to end things with Laurel as soon as she got back from her business trip to Europe. He was shocked when he heard Felicity’s voice from behind and had dropped the plate once more. He turned around to seeing her crying and shaking like a scared little girl.  _Damn it._

“Felicity…” he started but was promptly interrupted by Felicity’s voice.

“I can’t hear another lie, Oliver. All I want now are yes and no answers. Are you in a relationship with someone?” He could see that she was hurting by the look in her eyes and he wished that he could turn back time and had broken things off with Laurel before she headed to Europe. Their relationship was straining ever since Laurel had asked if they should start looking for apartments together. He took a deep breath before answering Felicity’s question and in the back of his mind, he realized that this moment, right now, he could lose Felicity forever.

“Yes,” he gasped out the answer. He started to take a step towards her when she lifted her hands to motion him to stop.

“I will not be a home wrecker to anyone’s home, so I think you should leave,” Felicity said dejectedly “I’ll see if you have anything in the bedroom.”  With that, she turned around and left him there staring into space where she last occupied.  _I can’t lose her. Not like this, not without fighting for her – for them._

30 minutes later, he heard the doors creaked open and Felicity shuffled herself towards the couch where he was sitting. Quickly he stood up from the couch, hoping that she would lift her head and look at him – even for a second. That never happened.

“I didn’t find anything of yours aside from this shirt,” she handed him the shirt that she stole from him the first night that they had spent together. He numbly reached out for it remembering how she had confessed to him that she wanted to keep something to remember their first meeting by. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Felicity,” he begged from his spot “please give me a chance to…” he racked his mind for something to say but was beaten to it by Felicity’s expressionless voice.

“There’s nothing to explain here Oliver. You were cheating on your girlfriend by sleeping with me. I don’t want to be that girl. Please leave.” With that, she opened the door and Oliver had no choice but to grab his jacket and keys and walked past her. When he was out of her apartment, all he felt was how cold it was, how  _lonely_ he felt. “Bye Oliver,” she whispered and had finally lifted her head and met his desperately pleading eyes. He was taken back by how red-ridden and puffy her eyes were.  _I did this to her._

“Felicity, I’m breaking up with her as soon as she gets back from her business trip. I don’t want to lose what we are building here.  _I don’t want to lose you._ ” Oliver confessed, feeling hopeless as ever when he saw her eyes filling with tears again.

“I wish that was enough Oliver – I really do wish I could chalk up all the anger/disappointment and hurt feelings I’m experiencing now and invite you back into my home. But I can’t, and I won’t. You made me believe that you were single for over 3 months. If I didn’t walk in on your phone call, you’d probably never tell me the truth – that I wrecked a girl’s relationship by sleeping with her boyfriend. You know, I was about to ask you if there was any chance that we could move forward with whatever relationship we’re in, but I guess it was wishful thinking on my part. We were never on the same page,” Felicity paused and brushed away the tears that had escaped her eyes. “Please don’t come by or try to contact me ever again. It hurts too much right now to even pretend that we can someday become friends. Thank you for the best 3 months. Bye Oliver,” she said with conviction and closed the doors behind her.

Oliver was stun, to say the least. After hearing Felicity’s pained words, Oliver realized he couldn’t give up on them. He wiped away the tears that had run down his cheeks and started ringing the apartment’s doorbell. After 5 minutes of trying that, Oliver had started to shout, calling out Felicity’s name, until he finally saw the doors opening again.

“What?”

“Felicity, please. I know I’ve done something unforgivable, but I can’t go without trying to fight for you. I wanted to tell you after our third night together but when I try to tell you I got petrified. I was scared that after telling you, you’d never want to see me again. If I could turn back time, I would tell you right after our first night and beg you for forgiveness and tell you that I would break up with my girlfriend for a chance of being with you. Felicity, you bring out the best in me and I just want a chance to be in your life and support you with whatever your plans are for the future. Please, I love you. I can’t lose you, Felicity. We’ve both grown so much together, let’s see how far things will go?” Oliver didn’t know what else to say – he had put his heart and soul for her to see. All he hopes for now is that she’ll say yes and take him back.

“Oh Oliver,” she gasped and hugged him – but as abruptly as the hug started it was gone before he could move his arms to return the hug. “I am so happy that you’ve grown into the man that you are now and that I am thankful for every moment we got to spend together. If we had met further down the line, we could have a relationship, but I can’t. Like I said before I can’t just let go. I’m thankful that you are trying to fix this, but you can’t fix what’s already broken and doesn’t want to be fixed. Please respect what I said before – don’t bother coming to see me because I won’t open the doors. If you decide to shout and bang on the door, I will call security.” Felicity stated sternly but he can see that he was hurting inside by the way that she clenched her hands into fists.  _Her nails must be digging into her skin._

 “I understand.” Oliver can’t believe the one thing in his life that brought him the greatest pleasure also gave him the greatest pain.  _It was my fault. I deserve this._

“I hope that you’ll still continue to be the man that I believe in. All I want for you is the greatest of happiness Oliver.” Felicity said before giving him one last hug (which he returned since she didn’t let go as quickly) and kissed his cheek. Before letting go of him he heard her whisper a sentence that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

“I loved you too.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 3 years of meeting Felicity, found Oliver standing beside his door looking up at her apartment building. After the night of Felicity breaking things off with him, he had called the lobby of her apartment every so often to make sure that she still lives in her apartment. However, after a month of calling the lobby, he was informed that her apartment was vacant. He tried to text and call her then but when he tried his texts and calls would always bounce back. All the ties he had with her were now gone. He tried his hardest to stay with Laurel however they broke up about 6 months ago. Their breakup was a long time coming – they ended things on a good note. When he was about to turn around to open his car doors he caught sight of a blond walking towards his direction and he had to do a double take because he couldn’t fathom who that blonde was.  _Felicity._

“Felicity?” he whispered. When the blonde looked up, he was looking straight into the eyes of Felicity, the girl that had haunted his dreams in the past 3 years. Quickly he jogged towards her, as he got closer he saw that there was a ring on her finger and halted his steps.  _I’ve missed my chance._

“Oliver, hey! How are you? What are you doing here?” Felicity’s cheerful voice reached his ears and he could’ve sworn that he was about to faint.

“Felicity,” he uttered “I’m well. Um, I was just changing one of my tires.” He said.  _I can’t let her know that I’ve come her almost every time that I miss her._

“Sure, from where I was standing you were just standing there,” she let out a small giggle.  _I never thought I’d be hearing that sound again_.

“What are you doing here? Do you need a ride home?” Oliver would do anything to prolong their encounter even if he sounds desperate.  _Who am I kidding? I am desperate._

“Oh, I don’t need a ride,” she said, “I’m already home.” Oliver’s heart begun to beat a little harder at the mention of home since she’d already moved on and created a family with some lucky man.

“Well, I shouldn’t hold you up from enjoying time with your family,” Oliver stated and was about to move away from her and towards his car when he felt a tug on his arm.

“What are you talking about Oliver? I don’t have a family.” Oliver immediately turned around and made eye-contact with the hand that was still holding onto his arm – the hand that had the ring on it. Before he could say anything, he heard Felicity’s laugh. “Oliver, I’m not married. A marriage ring is supposed to go on the other hand, silly!”

“Oh,” Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Felicity, I know that this is really soon but are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m not,” Felicity glanced up at his face and smiled her shy smile. “Are you?”

“I’m not.” Oliver quickly eliminated the space between them and kissed her with all the pent-up emotions that he had buried deep in his heart. 


End file.
